It is known from the prior art how to fabricate sealing profiles, for example, for vehicle doors, by injection molding individual profile pieces onto a first profile, a so-called central profile. In order to carry out such an injection-molding process, either the central profile is pushed into a mold or the mold is pushed onto the profile, while the profile being injected molded is likewise received in a region of the mold. In order to undertake a further injection-molding process, the profile is removed from the mold and then another mold is pushed on in order to connect another profile to the central profile. Separate injection-molding processes in which no profile is attached, but merely the end of a profile is provided with a plastic closure, can also be performed.